This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of information technology, more and more users send short messages using terminals. Some short messages may include private information of a user. Therefore, in order to protect user's privacy, some short messages are locked. As such, there are two kinds of short messages, locked short messages and unlocked short messages. It is important to manage different kinds of short messages to improve user's experience.